


hold up

by a5xa7 (CastelloFlare)



Series: the runner's romance [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crime, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/a5xa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets held up in his own car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold up

**Author's Note:**

> Late for the minewtbang hashtag on tumblr, but anyways, here it is!

Newt had just entered his car when some random guy in a hoodie got into the seat beside him, closed the door, and put his hand in the inside of his jacket. He pulled something out, but not entirely. However, it was pretty clear to Newt that it was a handle of a _knife_.

"Try anythin' to attract attention and you're gonna lose one of those lovely fingers," the stranger said with his low and exaggeratedly gruff voice.

Newt slowly raised his hands up in the air in an act of submission, and at the same time glanced at his fingers. Can a knife really cut through, bones and all? Wouldn't that make a massive mess inside the car with all the blood spill? If afterwards he is to clean the inside himself, what kind of cleaning agent should he use? If he used gloves, wouldn't it be troublesome if one hand didn't have a complete set of fingers?

"What the hell are you raising your hands for? Tryin' to catch people's attention?" The low gruff voice sounded annoyed.

"... Ain't this the normal reaction when threatened though?" Newt arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't tell you to shucking talk now, did I? Now put your hands down and-- _ow!_ " The stranger's hands flew to his face and cradled his now bloodied nose. "That shucking hurt--!"

"Sorry, there was something in your face. _It was pain!_ " Newt said with a manical expression. "I've always wanted to do that so..." Realizing he was exposing the nerd he was, he cleared his throat and said, "... Yeah, that's right _bitch_ , I happen to know karate. And judo, taekwondo, taichi, suzuki, honda, and other asian words. _AND_ I do know how to fight."

"What the fu-- dude!" The stranger finally straightened himself up, looking at the blood on his fingers. "That kills people!"

"And I'm the one _with the knife_ ," Newt exhaled heavily, flabbergasted.

"I wasn't actually gonna do it, slinthead!"

" _Knife_ ," Newt said with more emphasis, yet at the same time, being the polite English man that he was, he offered the stranger the box of tissies sitting behind the wheel. The guy begrudgingly drew a few sheets and pressed them onto his face.

" _Butter_ knife," He said, and with one free hand he took the said object out of his jacket pocket. Newt could now have a clear view of the blade, or more accurately, the lack thereof as it really was all plastic.

"Well your gangster act provoked me." Feeling unapologetic, Newt folded his arms and frowned.

"Tch," was all the stranger said. Silence followed as both looked out their windows. Newt contemplated whether he should kick the guy out of his car or not, but then again he was -- _blast it_ \-- too polite to do that. Maybe he would just politely ask the stranger to leave once he's done wiping his nose. Or politely kick him, if there was a way to do that.

Suddenly, something other than silence filled the car. Dog-like whimpers. Newt looked increduously back at the stranger.

"Bloody hell, you cryin?"

"Shut. Up." He said, and then Newt noticed that the box of tissues was already cradled in this guy's lap as if he intended to use it all. Annoyed, he reached out for it, but at the same time his assailant was also about to draw some more tissue, and in that awkward moment, Newt's fingers brushed _and_ lingered on his hand. The moment lasted for a whole four seconds.

"Don't try to comfort me you shank, ain't it shucking embarrassin' enough that you foiled my attempt at threatening you?" The stranger pulled his hand _and_ the box away.

"Can't blame a guy for his survival instincts," Newt said, his eyes narrowing on the box now out of his reach. _This shank's not giving that back now, is he._

The voice that responded became surprisingly softer. "I hear ya. If it's about survival, I know how that feels. I know all about it." He pulled the bloodied tissue off his face and tucked it into the small trashcan in the middle of their seats, a gesture Newt quite appreciated. It was also then that Newt had a better view of this guy's face; despite the smear of blood on his nose and mouth, he was actually quite handsome. How could someone who could probably do modelling for a living end up like this?

"With a butter knife." Newt said, still studying this guy's face.

"Anythin' can be turned into a weapon if ya know how to use it." His assailant arched an eyebrow as he pressed a new set of tissues onto his nose. The way he said it gave Newt the idea that he's had to do a lot of things to get through every day. Now he finally felt a bit apologetic.

"Right," he said, his hands returning to the wheel. "So uhh, let's say your threatening me worked, what were you going to take from me? Money? The car?" And he added a more silent, "Or God forbid, my virginity?

"Wow, is that how hardcore you think I am to pull those things off?" He said, rolling his eyes, but beneath the tissues, Newt could see that he was smirking. "Actually I was just gonna... force you to, uhh... buy me lunch over at McRonald's drive through..."

"... We had to go through all that just so--"

"The criminal front is hella better than outright begging, okay? Minho never begs," the guy, Minho, said, emphasizing all three words of his last sentence.

"Whatever, _Mean-hoe_ , but since you tried me, you should've asked nicely," Newt said, starting the car and backing up slowly.

"Wait, you're still taking me there, even after all that?"

"Yeah, I did kind of hurt you," Newt said. "And you'll need some nourishment after losing blood like that, so I'm taking you somewhere with better food."

Minho looked at him for a moment, and said, "You're an idiot, and I meant that as a compliment."

"We could work on your compliments later over a decent meal, Minho."

"Okay, blond Bruce Lee, I'll let you treat me today."

"The name's Newt, but I'll let you keep that nickname."


End file.
